New pilots
by Watoki Tsuna
Summary: Ayeka and Usagi walked into the building and see a figure. What figure is it?
1. Ayeka and Usagi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was walking down the road to the Sanq kingdom to see what she needed for the school other than the damn ugly uniform, she didn't like the uniform as you can tell (nor do I) but she had to wear it anyway.  
  
  
  
Usagi reached the ugly school and got her list she looked at it, it read: 2 #2 pencils, folder paper, and a uniform the rest the school had. She sighed and decided to bring more than that and at the thought of her extra bringing she smirked but it went away as soon as it came.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked in the class room and found a seat, then the teacher announced " class we have a student today, her name is Usagi, please welcome her" at the site of seeing the one who is supposedly Princess trying to get a date with a boy Usagi felt disgusted and she needed a bit more fun so she went over there and pinched the princesses finger " ouch, what was that for and just who do you think you are" Usagi didn't answer the Princess " do you know who- "hey, Relena SHUT UP"!!!!!!! Relena turned around and said " just- " I said shut up, I don't care whether your Princess or not just leave Heero alone for once why don't you, give him some air" a girl sitting by the wall yelled at Relena who is now getting mad " what is your name" Relena yelled to her which made the girl and Usagi smirk. " Where's your manners Princess, royalty shouldn't be yelling" Usagi finally talked but in a monotone voice ` I think I' m going to have fun with this one' " what do you know of royalty, your nothing- " shut up, royalty let's see it is horrid some times it means tragic and death- " it could also mean your parent trying to marry you with someone else you don't wanna marry" Usagi cut off Relena and let the girl, who is now by them, finish her sentence. "Grr" Relena growled at them then the teacher told them to sit down and leave each other alone then said " Usagi and Aeka you two have detention for talking that way to the Princess" Usagi and the girl claimed to be named Aeka just sat down now grinning.  
  
  
  
During detention  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeka was sitting next to Usagi both not saying a word then got their suit cases and as soon as the teacher turned around they got up went into the shadows and left working together and went to the next class.  
  
  
  
Next class  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeka and Usagi snuck in and got to a seat. Aeka got out a bag from somewhere opened it and grabbed something out of it and as soon as the teacher turned around she stood up and threw some knives while he was writing on the chalkboard so he can stay on it. Teachers came in to speak with him but once they saw him on the chalkboard they automatically said, "this class period is now recess period" everyone cheered but Usagi, Aeka , who only smirked, and the boys Relena was bugging earlier.  
  
  
  
Relena went over to Heero again still trying to get a date with him. Aeka and Usagi came over and pinched both of her hands "ouch, will you leave us alone" " Relena my dear your messing with my husband here" Usagi said in a whinnying voice " Heero why didn't you tell me you had a wife" Relena fell for the lie and cause Heero wouldn't answer she just left feeling embarrassed "hn" Heero said, " hmm fine your welcome" Usagi and Aeka left talking. " So who are you" Aeka asked "hn (you already know)" "hmm, alright so I do but where do you come form and why are you here" "hn (you already know that too)" "okay your right I do want to get a burger" Usagi blushed at the thought then smiled one of her happy smiles for the first time in a year or two then said "okay" with a happy tone, Aeka giggled and they went to get their burger. The Gundam pilots who heard the whole conversation thought they were weird even if they did save Heero's life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So tell me do you like it or hate but please be nice because this is only my second fanfic even if it has Aeka please be nice but you can still write bad stuff if you want. 


	2. Men r weak

1.1 Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1.2 A week later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Usagi and Aeka were walking around in what appeared to be a lab with some work sheets in their hands " this document says they've been fighting in war for over 30 years" Aeka was first to speak after reading it completely, " this one says when they mean over 30 years they gain peace and lose it" Usagi thought it was weird they kept doing that. " Girls the Gundam pilots are coming so you go and do your missions" "kay" both left the room.  
  
The Gundam pilots walked in the lab 20 minnutes after Aeka And Usagi left to get their Gundams and see what their next mission was. "Do you understand the plan everyone" the professor finished explaining the mission to them, " gotcha is that it"? Professor. J nodded his head and the g-boys left.  
  
  
  
Aeka and Usagi ran through the building getting disks with information and killed the soldiers so they wouldn't say anything. " what else did we have to do again" Aeka got confused cause the professor never sent them on easy missions " I think we're supposed to just sit here and let our selves get caught and let the g-boys find out who we are" Usagi answered finishing off the last of the soldiers that was there " oh did he" Aeka smirked, this scared Usagi " please let's not he'll kill us or better yet erase our memories" "don't worry, let's just see what these boys are made of" Usagi sighed " alright"  
  
The g-boys were running down the hall looking for the cell room they found it but found nothing in it, then all of a sudden they were all pushed into it "ugh" they all either made that sound or a thud "who are you and who - "do we work for right you men are weak" two masked women said cutting Heero off from his line " guess what we can't tell you till you learn to be stronger" they said slamming the door, " you have 2 hours till you run out of air better hurry" one of them said walking away with the other women. " WHAT, I don't wanna die I'm supposed to die I'm the master of death" Duo was crying his head off irritating Wufei " will you shut up already and help us find a way out of here" Wufei yelled at the crying baka, Duo started helping. 


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~**~*  
  
  
  
The g-boys had only an hour left and they still haven't gotten out they tried using everything that was in there or was in their reach outside the cell room except one thing which Heero finally thought of a way to get out his second best friend and pulled it out and shot the door to the cell room which fell dow easily, they fell to the ground with beads of sweatdrops on their head thinking they were so stupid not to even try just pushing the door, they got back up and ran to where their Gundams were or at least where they thought they were " I'm getting tired of these silly games" Wufei said getting mad then got madder when he suggested to take the space shuttle Duo said " I already tried to start it but it won't and I've already looked for some oxygen and fuel tanks but there is none" Heero looked around then all of a sudden a sack of oxygen and fuel tanks dropped down they took it and left. 


	4. They get in trouble

1 Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~  
  
The g-boys walk to class trying to figure out who the two masked women were, well, except Heero that is, he was trying to figure out what the professor was trying hide from them.  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~****  
  
They got back to base ALIVE still and got out of the shuttle to only be greeted by all the professors that trained each of them then professor. J spoke up " how was the mission, successful as usual"? " YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU" Wufei yelled at all the professors " we have no idea as to what you are talking about" Prof.J said keeping calm then Heero said something almost ready to get out his gun and shoot them "you know what he is talking about, setting us up with those masked women" "hmm"? The professors looked at each other knowing what they were talking about now, then one of the other professors said " we really don't know what you are talking about but Prof. J needs to make some plans for the next mission" they all just obeyed and left.  
  
End of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~******  
  
  
  
Aeka and Usagi  
  
~~~~~~~******  
  
" I guess he found out what we did huuh" Aeka looked at her for asking a stupid question then said " don't tell me you just figured that out now" " nope, I just hope he doesn't erase our memories" Serena said sadly.  
  
Flashback  
  
****~~~~  
  
Usagi was walking around, her family died couple of weeks ago on her fourth birthday, she bumped into a man that walked out of the alley and looked at him, he said " call me professor J or Dr. J if you are looking for a job I have one for you" the old man talked to her then " alright, where to" came the reply of the li`l girl " follow me, by the way what is your name" he answers her " Usagi" " do like action Usagi" " YES, is that the job it is isn't it if so I'll take it" " alright what would you like your code name to be" "Cosmos" "good, but if you get too ignorant or soft then I'll have to erase your memory and retrain you understood" "yep" Usagi answered the old man not wanting to get her memory erased.  
  
End of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~*******  
  
Don't worry Usagi, but I do agree with you I don't want my memory erased either, I just hope we don't get in more trouble than we already are" Aeka was complaining to her " yeah but aren't you the one who got us into this mess" " yeah, so, if I' m getting in trouble then so are you" they ended their conversation as they entered the doors to their first class.  
  
At base  
  
~~***~  
  
"Aeka and Usagi you two know your supposed to follow orders according to plans, I'm gonna have to erase your memories and retrain you two, get in the tank" Prof, J yelled at them partly " please give us another chance professor" Aeka was saying almost beggingly " don't screw up this time you're my best pilots" "sir" Aeka and Usagi saluted him playfully then left with Usagi telling Aeka "remind me to kill you the next time you do that" Usagi said to Aeka.  
  
  
  
Later that night  
  
~~~~****~~~**  
  
Aeka's computer beeped then she and Usagi went over to check the email, it read:  
  
Cosmos and Death,  
  
  
  
I want you to get yourselves caught by OZ and let the Gundam pilots rescue you. Have fun on the mission just try not to have as much fun as you did last time.  
  
  
  
P.S. I MEAN IT  
  
Professor J  
  
*******~~~  
  
They finished reading it then left for the mission.  
  
Like it? Hate it? 


	5. Do the mission right

Heero's computer beeped and he checked his email it read:  
  
  
  
Perfect Soldier,  
  
  
  
I need you and Wufei to go on a mission. There are some people caught by OZ again and I need you to get them then I will tell you what to do with them when you let me know you have rescued them. And no we are not trying to set you up. We Professors really didn't have any thing to do with the last mission, trust me.  
  
  
  
Professor J  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He finished reading the letter and went to get Wufei.  
  
  
  
1 Wufei  
  
  
  
Wufei was meditating then Heero came in interrupting his meditation.  
  
  
  
"We have a mission, lets go" Heero said  
  
  
  
"From who the Professors, haven't they set us up more than enough already?" Wufei said looking at Heero.  
  
  
  
"Let's go" Heero said leaving through the door.  
  
  
  
Wufei just obeyed.  
  
  
  
They made it to OZ'S base in 30 minutes since they left.  
  
  
  
Heero went east Wufei went north.  
  
  
  
2 Ayeka and Usagi  
  
  
  
Ayeka and Usagi make it there before the G-boys and walks; into the OZ base letting them selves be seen then start running a little fast but slow so the oz soldiers can catch them.  
  
  
  
As soon as oz catches them they put them in separate cells.  
  
  
  
2.1 Heero  
  
Heero ran in the shadows knocking out the soldiers in his way.  
  
Heero sees a dark room and opens the door and sees a blond girl he has seen before. It was Usagi, one of the girls that saved him from Relena. He put back on his perfect soldier mask and she went to him and he knocked her out.  
  
2.1.1 Usagi in cell  
  
Looks at cell door waiting for the G-boys to come then the door opened and she sees someone she had seen in school, it was Heero. Usagi's eyes went wide then she went to him and the next thing she saw was blackness.  
  
2.1.2 Wufei  
  
2.1.2.1 Wufei ran through the halls paralyzing any one who sees him.  
  
Wufei saw a door that looked like one to a cell room and went over to it then opens the door.  
  
2.1.3 Ayeka  
  
She hears the door open and looks up from looking at the ground to see the boy that always says women are weak 'the doc sent him to save me, unbelievable'.  
  
"Let's go" the boy said.  
  
Ayeka obeyed and went over to him and saw blackness.  
  
2.1.4 Wufei  
  
"Let's go," He said to the girl.  
  
2.1.4.1 And as soon as she gets in front of him he knocks out the girl, carries her then leaves to Nataku.  
  
2.1.5 Heero  
  
Picks up Usagi after knocking her out and carries her while he runs to his Gundam.  
  
2.1.6 By Gundams  
  
From the east hallway out came Heero carrying Usagi and from the north hallway Wufei carrying Ayeka, they both hopped into their Gundams with who they were carrying from the cell room they went to, then took off going to Quatre's house (or should I say mansion?).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but fic.  
  
I bet you thought and still do think that this chapter or fic SUX BADLY! 


	6. YAAAY CHAPTER 6!

1 Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story/fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka woke up in a big bedroom with the curtains closed and wondered where she was and where Usagi was. At the thought of not knowing where Usagi was she got a little scared then the door opened. Ayeka look to see who it was.  
  
It was a dark figure but she recognized it so she calmed down.  
  
"Where are we Ayeka" the figure asked moving toward and sat down on the bed trying not to wake anyone in the huge place.  
  
"I don't know Usagi, but why are we here" Ayeka answered the shadowy figure in a low voice as well.  
  
"Hello don't you remember we were on a mission to let the G-boys take us but I saw that Heero guy and he knocked me out, I guess that's how we got here" Usagi explained trying to refresh Ayeka's memory.  
  
"Oh, yeah now I remember" Ayeka said a little loud.  
  
Usagi looks at her sarcastically.  
  
"A boy told with black hair knocked me out when I got up and went to him, well at least he looked like he had black hair" Ayeka said putting her index finger on her chin.  
  
"What time is it" Ayeka said looking around for a clock and saw one right by her bed, it read 5:30 a.m.  
  
"well I guess you can shower and I'll look for the kitchen aaaand cook half of breakfast once I find it then when your done showering you can finish the meal" Ayeka said.  
  
They left to do as they planned.  
  
"Kay I wonder where the bathroom is" Usagi said walking in the hall finding it only two doors away from the one she was just in with Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka walked down the stairs halfway and realized she could do something easier. She jumped off the steps and landed like a cat on the bottom of the staircase. Standing up she looked to her right and saw part of a counter and went in that room deciding that it was the kitchen. She turned right once she got in the room and looked into the fridge, there was a lot of food but there was one that she had never had before it was Chinese food uncooked with directions how to cook it so she grabbed it and started to cook.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Usagi came walking down stairs looking for, but then she smelt something really good so she just followed the scent of the smell and saw her right there.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka, what are you making?" Usagi said.  
  
"Chinese I guess, directions are on the side" Ayeka said giving Usagi the cooking apron.  
  
"Kay, thanks" Usagi said looking at the directions as Ayeka left the room.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
As soon as Ayeka finished showering and putting on her clothes (DUH!!) she went down stairs and started eating with Usagi who was already eating.  
  
1.1 In another room up stairs  
  
Duo on his bed smelt something and right then his eyes flew open then he ran down stairs.  
  
1.2 In the kitchen  
  
Duo came running in the kitchen startlinig Ayeka and Usagi.  
  
"Quatre you I" Duo stopped what he was saying when he saw it was Ayeka and Usagi eating and he guessed they were the ones who probably cooked everything too.  
  
The rest of the G-boys came running down the steps because of hearing Duo yelling. They all looked at Ayeka and Usagi in surprise except Heero and Trowa (DUH! DUH! DUH!).  
  
"What, WHY ARE YOU STARING AT US LIKE THAT, DO YOU HAVE STARING PROBLEMS OR SOMETHING?" Ayeka yelled at them.  
  
All of a sudden they were out of what seemed to be a trance then Wufei remembered what she had said then got mad.  
  
"Grr, WHAT DID YOU SAY, NO WE DON'T HAVE STARING PROBLEMS" Wufei yelled angrily at them then he looked at what they were eating.  
  
"THAT'S MY Chinese FOOD, WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE SOME, ANSWER ME YOU BAKABAKASHII WEAK ONNAS" Wufei yelled louder.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi got mad when he called them that.  
  
"FIRST OF ALL WE DIDN'T KNOW WHOSE IT WAS" Usagi and Ayeka punched him in the stomach  
  
"SECOND WE ONLY HAD SOME CAUSE WE WERE HUNGRY AND DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WAS HOME SO WE JUST MADE SOME" they punched Wufei again in stomach.  
  
"THIRD DON'T YOU EVER CALL US WEAK" they punched him again only in the face sending him to the ground.  
  
Wufei was holding his stomach in pain then started getting up. Each punch they threw at him was harder than the one before.  
  
"FOURTH DON'T YOU EVER CALL US STUPID" stomping on his foot a lot harder than they punched him.  
  
"AND LAST YOU WILL CALL US BY OUR RESPECTIVE NAMES OR NOT SPEAK TO US AT ALL" they punched him one more time sending him into the wall knocking him out.  
  
The two dusted their hands and looked at the other boys. Duo was laughing his head off cause Wufei got beat by girls, Quatre had a worried look on his face for Wufei, and Heero and Trowa was just leaning on the wall watching in amusement.  
  
1.3 After Duo is calmed down and they have Wufei laying on the couch  
  
"So what did you do to make oz hold you as prisoners" Duo asked.  
  
"Well you see we snuck onto a space shuttle and they found out so they took us as prisoners" Ayeka said before Usagi could say something knowing she would tell the truth.  
  
"why did you sneak on there" Duo asked.  
  
"Well you see we have no money" Ayeka said emptying her pockets.  
  
"OH, ok" Duo said.  
  
"Um, do.. did.. can.." Ayeka knocked herself on the head for stuttering.  
  
"Do you have a computer I can use, I'm supposed to email my uncle when I get to a colony but now I need to tell him I couldn't get there" Ayeka said this time not stuttering.  
  
"No but Heero does" Duo said running for the laptop of Heero's.  
  
Duo came back with the laptop. Heero tried to take it from Duo but was unable to.  
  
"Here you go" Duo said giving the laptop to Ayeka.  
  
"Thank you but I think I can just tell him when I see him" Ayeka gave the laptop to Heero.  
  
"Omea o korosu" Heero said pointing his gun at Duo.  
  
"Please put it away Heero" Quatre said.  
  
Heero did that and remembered that Ayeka and Usagi was here. He usually didn't care if people knew he had a gun but now they know that they saw him and Wufei rescue them they may know who they were.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," Ayeka said standing up walking out the door.  
  
"I'll go to the library" Usagi said leaving after Ayeka.  
  
They left to do that leaving the G-boys by them selves.  
  
As soon as they were gone Heero told them that they were suspicious, even Trowa agreed but Duo and Quatre thought they were just civilians.  
  
'Then again they were able to sneak on that shuttle' Duo thought starting to agree with Heero and Trowa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~`  
  
SORRY IT'S SO BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUT IF I'LL STOP WRITING THIS IF YOU WANT ME TOO ~CRIES~ IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CONTINUE WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO! 


	7. Chapter 8

1 In The Library  
  
Usagi was opening an out going email file and typed in Prof. J's email and typed in what she had to say to the professor, it read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prof. J,  
  
Me and Akemi (Ayeka) did as said, but why didn't you tell us that THEY were the G-boys? (You know who I'm talking about, if not it is Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre).  
  
1.1 Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After writing all of that she sent it and left back to the mansion.  
  
2 Where Ayeka is  
  
Ayeka was walking looking at the ground, it was so dusty but yet it smelled good and fresh. Ayeka always liked the smell of the Earth, it always calmed her and made her feel good and sometimes clear head.  
  
"I miss being myself, all the training with the professor made me so tired and hungry and he even trained me not to be myself and wear masks" Ayeka sighed to herself.  
  
"He says I'm supposed to kill anyone who toys with me or uses me, hmm, and it sometimes feels like he is using me, I don't know what to believe everything seems so wrong" Ayeka sighed again and just went to an ice cream parlor in the city.  
  
3 At the ice cream parlor  
  
After getting some ice cream Ayeka sat down on a near by bench and started eating it but stopped when she saw some girls walking towards her. She knew who they were, it was the snob gang or so she called them.  
  
The girls stopped in front of her, the first girl to the right of all of them had (well you already know the way these characters look so I'll just say their names), the girls were Amy, Lita, Ray, and Mina (from Sailor Moon).  
  
"Well, look who it is, the dumbest girl of all time" Ray said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, the ugliest, stupidest, idiotic, snobbiest, dork of all time, Ah ha ha ha" The girls laughed all together.  
  
"Maybe you should look in the mirror and tell me who the snob is then," Ayeka yelled standing up.  
  
"Well at least we HAVE parents" Mina said.  
  
Mina the rest of the girls walked away leaving Ayeka giving them death glares. After they were out of sight Ayeka walked back to the huge mansion crying.  
  
4 Flashback  
  
Ayeka was walking down the street crying cause her parents had died a couple of days ago and whipped her tears and walked in to a restaurant and took a seat by a man who had called for her.  
  
"Hey how about you come with me for the night, and how old are you?" the man asked.  
  
"Um, 11 years, why" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Good, I am Prince Momoru, and I am 14 years old just come with me" The man said.  
  
"Um, ok" Ayeka said a little puzzled.  
  
4.1.1 At the Prince's kingdom  
  
Ayeka and Momoru walk in a room Ayeka still puzzled.  
  
"So tell me about yourself" Momoru said locking the door.  
  
"Uh, my name is Ayeka and my parents died a couple of days ago, um what are you doing?" Ayeka said a little worried.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just take these pills, I know you must be hurting but these pills will help" Momoru said giving her the pills.  
  
Ayeka looked at the pills for a moment not sure what to do then just put it in her mouth and felt a little tired.  
  
4.1.2 The next morning  
  
Ayeka woke up feeling cold and looked down at herself and gasped then she realized what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe I let this happen" Ayeka whispered putting on her clothes and went to school.  
  
4.1.3 At Ayeka's school  
  
Ayeka walked in the building and saw some girls coming towards her. They stopped right in front of her.  
  
"So you don't have any parents now, oh that is sad, Momoru told us that last night" The group of girls laughed at her.  
  
"Shut up Ray, Lita is the one who did it with your girlfriend Mina right there" Ayeka lied pointing to one of the girls by Ray.  
  
"What I don't sleep with Mina" Ray and Lita yelled at Ayeka.  
  
"Liar, you even sleep with Amy, you make me sick" Ayeka said walking away leaving them blushing and yelling that they don't.  
  
End of flashback 


	8. short chapter

Ayeka reached the mansion then whipped her tears away and looked at her watch it read 1:00.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "Still noon".  
  
"Hey Ayeka" Usagi said standing behind Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka turned around and said, "I miss being myself and I just saw Raye and the other girls". Ayeka was about to cry but held it in cause of the way she was trained.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to someday soon, OR we could be our selves now just not during battles" Usagi said happily.  
  
"K, I'll try" Ayeka said then they both walked inside.  
  
Soon as they open the door they heard clicks of some sort then they looked to see what click, the G-boys were...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic/story.  
  
Author - "Now remember every 1 fanfics are NOT real so if you are upset about something just remember that it is not real, and if you get confused about something just tell me and I'll try to fix the problem, but anyway HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLES! PEACE! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ayeka and Usagi looked at the G-boys who were obviously the one who made the click sounds, the G-boys were pointing their guns at them.  
  
"Who are you and whom do you work for, and tell the truth" Heero pulls the safety part off.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi rolled their eyes. "We don't work for anybody, now put the guns away" Usagi and Ayeka said both at the same time.  
  
"Please answer the questions I don't want to kill you" Quatre begged.  
  
"If you don't want to kill-  
  
"Alright, you want to know who we work for Gundam boys?" Usagi interrupts Ayeka "sorry, Ayeka."  
  
G-boys are in shock.  
  
"How do you know who we are weak onnas?" Wufei says behind them holding his gun pointing it at the two girls as well.  
  
"We work for Prof. J, he sent us on a mission to get captured and have you guys rescue us," Usagi explains.  
  
"Does that mean you two were brought here on purpose?" Quatre says a little shocked.  
  
"Bingo, we have a winner" Usagi yells.  
  
Everyone sweat drops.  
  
"He's already a winner Usagi," Ayeka says sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I meant, now will you guys please put the guns down, we explained already" Usagi said getting irritated.  
  
They put their guns away.  
  
"And Wufei after what had happened to you yesterday I suggest you shut up about us being weak" Usagi said.  
  
Wufei automatically shuts up. Usagi sighs, then her stomach growls and she starts blushing when everyone looked at her.  
  
"I'm going to make me something to eat" Usagi walks in the kitchen but Quatre stops her.  
  
"Let my chef cook you something miss-  
  
"Don't worry about it I got it" Usagi stops Quatre from what he was going to say and went and made everyone something to eat since they asked. 


	10. Chapter 10

In the living room Usagi and Ayeka were sitting on the ground watching TV with the G-boys sitting on the couch (es), they were watching the news, it said:  
  
OZ's shuttles were destroyed except one they saw leave and they think the Gundam pilots were the ones who stole that one and destroyed the other shuttles, OZ also said that all their fuel and oxygen tanks were stolen as well.  
  
Another OZ base was destroyed and so were five other OZ bases, it is said that they saw masked women again and an OZ soldier who was hiding behind a bush said he heard them say, "We're the Gundam-Assassins, you'll die in the next four days if you dare kill another soul" the OZ soldier also said that the masked women turned around and said the same thing to him.  
  
More news. Someone destroyed a colony full of OZ soldiers and citizens but one citizen says it was the two masked women and they took out all the citizens before blowing up the colony saying they were sorry for even blowing it up wit human lives and beings with souls, that was said by the two masked women. It seems that these two masked women now known as the Gundam-Assassins are very high skill leveled people but with feelings, the citizens thank the two masked women for saving their lives and not letting the children see the explosion or the blood of someone dying. That is all the news on OZ for now I'd like to say one thing first before the next news reporter comes, Be Very Careful!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They listened to every word the news reporter had said. The G-boys were in shock although Trowa and Heero didn't show it but when Ayeka and Usagi looked in their eyes they could see the shock they trying to hide, the n Heero pointed his gun at the girls.  
  
"You said you worked for Prof. J, we work for the same guy did he send you two on those mission the reporter was talking about?" Heero said now very suspicious.  
  
The girls looked at each other then back at the G-boys who are all now looking at them. The two girls nodded their heads yes.  
  
"He sent us to destroy OZ soldiers and any colony with OZ soldiers, although he did not tell us to save the citizens but we knew we should save them anyways since they had no reason to be killed and we had no reason to kill them, but Prof. J sent us to help you guys so here we are making you guys very suspicious of- DING DONG, Usagi was cut off by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it" Quatre said sighing while walking to the door.  
  
At the door were people he hasn't seen or met before.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" Quatre said politely.  
  
"Hi, we're looking for someone named Ayeka Masaki Jurai, she has pruple hair and blood-red eyes, have you seen her?" one of the people said.  
  
"And a girl named Usagi Tsukino, she has yellowish blond hair tied up into two buns on top of her head" another person said.  
  
"Yeah, com on in" Quatre said getting out of the way leading the new people into the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where Ayeka, Usagi, and the G-boys are  
  
Ayeka and Usagi heard footsteps coming in to the living room so they turned around and saw their worst nightmares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic. 


	11. chapter 11

Ayeka gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here Tenchi?" Ayeka asked getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"I was looking for you, when I woke up on Saturday we couldn't find you and we were searching all over Okyama but we couldn't find you so we started searching Tokyo and found you here, um Ayeka since when do you fight?" Tenchi said with shock in his trembling voice.  
  
"That is not of your concern Tenchi, I'm sorry I left Sasami but you and the others betrayed me of something unforgivable" Ayeka said to Sasami who was also there (here let me say whose here (the ones standing in the doorway) so you don't get confused much, Sasami, Ami, Raye, Ryoko, Tenchi, Mamoru, Mina, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Lita).  
  
The Masaki family put their heads down knowing what Ayeka was talking about.  
  
"And why are you here?" Usagi asked in a cold voice.  
  
A cat came from behind Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina the cat meowed.  
  
"We need to speak to you and Ayeka privately," they said looking at Ayeka and Usagi.  
  
"Guys can you let us be alone for a second please? You too" Ayeka asked a little cold the cold voice for the Masaki family.  
  
The G-boys nodded and went in the kitchen closing the kitchen door. Duo put his ear against the door.  
  
Where Ayeka and the girls are  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Ayeka said very coldly colder than Usagi and Heero put together.  
  
"I'm Luna, and you are Sailor Scouts" the cat said.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi were shocked that their tormentors had a talking cat. Then a another cat jumped onto Mina's shoulder and said, "I'm Artemis, and as Luna said you two are Sailor Scouts, Usagi you are Sailor Moon also known as the Moon Princess, Ayeka you are Sailor Saturn's sister you are Sailor Destruction also known as Queen of the universe, Usagi too is known as royalty of the universe but she has greater power".  
  
Ayeka and Usagi were even more shocked at the new information.  
  
Luna did a back flip and some dust was made and two lockets fell to the ground. Ayeka and Usagi picked them up and opened them, the lockets had crystals inn them.  
  
"These are your broaches, you two left our dimension for some reason and the inners died in battle and was reborn here, we found them here gave back their memories and now you must get yours back" Luna said to the both of them.  
  
"Hold still" Artemis said then a light came out of his crescent Moon on his forehead and the same happened to Luna, Luna's light beam going to Ayeka's forehead and Artemis's light beam went to Usagi's forehead.  
  
"Remember anything?" Luna said as her and Artemis's light beams stopped glowing.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi nodded their heads slowly then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Author: This is my last part of my promise but I'll try getting more up, especially when I have something in my head right now for the next chapter. I got reviews on my poem Val. So here you just read the last part of my promise (remember I promised if someone had reviewed my poem Val. I'd put up two or three or maybe even more chapters? This is my promise). 


	12. chapter 12

"I REMEMBER NOW, YOU CHEATED ON ME Mamoru, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH Raye AND THE OTHER INNERS KNEW ABOUT IT, HOW DARE YOU COME TO ME THINKING I DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT!" Usagi said getting very, very, VERY PISSED.  
  
"aND I WENT WITH Usagi WHEN SHE HAD TOLD ME ABOUT THAT, AND THE OUTERS WERE KILLED ON OUR JOURNEY TO ANOTHER DIMENSION AND WISHED NOT TO BE REBORN TILL NESSESCARY, AND THAT'S WHEN WE DIED AND WERE REVORN HERE!" Ayeka said getting more pissed than Usagi now.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi punched Mamoru in the stomach then kicked him in his private part, then Usagi slapped Raye twice in the face making Raye get teary shocking her and the other inner Scouts.  
  
"LISTEN, I don't want to see you girls ever again, if you ever come near Usagi or lay a finger on her I will kill you, understood," Ayeka said in her very cold voice.  
  
The inner Scouts and Mamoru winced in pain and looked down. Luna and Artemis got confused.  
  
"You cheated on her" Luna said to Mamoru who only nodded holding his stomach trying to make the pain go away.  
  
"Did you Artemis?" Luna asked him hoping he didn't but he nodded his head yes, Luna gasped and started backing up towards Ayeka and Usagi.  
  
"Go NOW!!!" Usagi yelled at the traitors.  
  
They left in pain, Mamoru still trying to make the pain go away.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "Are you okay Usagi, Luna?" Ayeka asked very concerned "I'm sorry for what happened you two, I completely know how it feels". Ayeka hugged Luna then hugged Usagi tightly as if they were sisters. "You'll be alright, both of you will" Ayeka let go of Usagi and smiled at her sisterly human like friend and motherly like cat friend, "come on lets go tell them they can come out now".  
  
They walked into the kitchen telling the Masaki family to go and started telling the G-boys the whole story of what just happened and what happened in their past.  
  
Flashback to what happened in their past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked to the park and sat down under a cherry blossom tree listening to her surroundings, she heard birds singing and winds blowing after listening to the surroundings she went to Raye's temple.  
  
Before Usagi walked in the door way she stopped to hear what was being said. she could hear Raye talking saying things like "Mamoru when are you going to get rid of Usagi" or "Usagi is such a whimp, she can't even walk without tripping" and when ever Raye made fun of Usagi, Usagi would hear laughter of the other inner Scouts.  
  
Usagi had enough of them and just ran off making sure they didn't hear her. Usagi bumped into someone when she was running, she apologized but she heard a certain voice, a voice she recognized.  
  
"What's wrong sister?" Usagi heard someone say then looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Ayeka, remember I told you about Mamoru and my friends, well, Mamoru cheated on me with one of my friends and the others know about it" Usagi sobbed on her sister like friend's shoulder.  
  
Ayeka made soothing noises and said, "well, lets go to my sister's place and tell her and the rest of the outers, k?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: It maybe short but you will live! 


	13. continuation of flashback

Notes: I made up a Sailor scout and if n e 1 knows what Saturn's attacks are please tell me in the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ayeka and Usagi walked to the outer's apartment and knocked on their door `knock knock', the door opened and Haruka was there.  
  
Haruka smiled, "hey you two, come on in".  
  
Ayeka and Usagi walked in to the living room with Haruka and sat down. Hotaru, Setsuna (Trista), and Michiru (Michelle) walked in smiling at the sight of Usagi and Ayeka then sat down as well, well except Hotaru.  
  
"Its nice to see you again Ayeka," Hotaru said with a big smile.  
  
"Hmm, its been bout a year or so hasn't it?" Ayeka said calmly and putted her hands to her sides knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Hotaru had a tear streaming down her face. She ran to Ayeka with tears in her eyes. Ayeka wrapped her arms around her little sister while everyone else just smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again, I missed you so much," Hotaru said wiping her tears away then sat down in between Ayeka and Usagi.  
  
"So, what is wrong you two?" Trista asked very concerned.  
  
Usagi told them what had happened. Everyone gasped except Ayeka who has already heard about it.  
  
Usagi started crying, Haruka walked over to her wrapping Usagi in her arms making soothing noises rocking back and forth.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see this, Princess," Setsuna said sadly.  
  
"Its alright Setsuna, but please stop calling me Princess," Usagi said wiping her tears away.  
  
"Hey I got an idea, lets go to another dimension, it'll be fun" Hotaru suggested happily.  
  
"Yeah Usagi, besides, if we leave we can get more guys" Ayeka said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"You still haven't changed that much, have you Ayeka?" Michiru said giggling a bit.  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Sure, lets go to another dimension, what do say everyone?" Usagi asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi left to pack their stuff while the outer Scouts stayed and packed their stuff.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Ayeka, Usagi, and the outer Scouts meet at a park.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and held up her staff.  
  
"Gates of time, send us to another dimension." Setsuna said and she, Ayeka, Usagi, and the other outer Scouts disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
In another dimension  
  
Five boys walking around saw a flash of light shone blinding their eyes getting dimmer and disappearing. The five boys looked to see what was there. They didn't see anyone there and got suspicious.  
  
Ayeka, Usagi, and outer Scouts  
  
The six girls appeared somewhere in a flash of light and saw five boys and ran away to where they couldn't be seen knowing that if they were seen they'd be in trouble. The six girls later walked around when the five boys were gone and started looking for a place to stay.  
  
The five boys  
  
The five boys looked around a bit more but didn't see anyone still so they just left thinking `what was the light coming from'.  
  
The next day  
  
The six girls walked to school together, girls looking at Haruka thinking Haruka was a boy (and because the girls thought Haruka was a boy you know what they thought of Haruka, if you don't know what they think, they think that Haruka is a hottie).  
  
The six girls walked into their new school and headed to one of their classes, which was Math.  
  
"Welcome to the Peacecraft Academy, will you please introduce yourselves then have a seat." The math teacher said.  
  
"Name's Haruka," Haruka winks.  
  
"My name is Michiru" Michiru giggles.  
  
"Trista," Trista says calmly.  
  
"My name is Usagi," Usagi says with happiness.  
  
"The name's Ayeka," Ayeka says.  
  
"Baby Hot," Hotaru gives out nickname.  
  
The six sat down.  
  
A boy next to Hotaru asked, "Hey, is Baby Hot your real name?"  
  
"Hmm, that's funny, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Heero aren't here, they usually are" Teacher says starting to teach her class.  
  
Hotaru shook her head no, "I'm called Hot for short for Hotaru, I'm called Baby because I'm the baby of the six that just introduced themselves, which counts me, by age" Hotaru explained.  
  
The boy next to Hotaru just nodded and turned to pay attention to the math teacher.  
  
Later that night  
  
Six girls were in the middle of a fight with a demon that somehow got to that dimension.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" the demon the six girls were fighting cried.  
  
"Neptune deep submerge" Sailor Neptune cried.  
  
"Uranus world shaking" Sailor Uranus yelled.  
  
"Saturn destruction (I forgot what her attacks were so I'm using this, I tell you, I haven't been watching Sailor Moon for tooooooooo looooooooong)"Sailor Saturn says.  
  
"Pluto deadly scream" Sailor Pluto waves her staff.  
  
"Honeymoon therapy kiss" Eternal Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"Saturn Juraian total destruction" Sailor Saturn Juraian waves a staff.  
  
All the attacks hit the demon but the demon was too strong that it threw it's own attack at the outer Scouts.  
  
Sailor Saturn Juraian and ESM (Eternal Sailor Moon) ran to the outer Scouts.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be reborn in the next two years but we won't come back unless we have to, k?" Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) said painfully as she and the other outer Scouts closed their eyes and let themselves die for a while.  
  
Tears ran down Sailor Saturn Juraian and ESM's cheeks. They turned to face the demon and destroyed it with one of their strongest, but was hit by a ball of energy at the same time they destroyed the demon and was separated.  
  
End of flashback about their past  
  
Everyone was in shock.  
  
"And h-how d-did you two meet Quatre, and these other boys?" Tenchi stuttered.  
  
Ayeka explained how they met.  
  
"So now you know the whole story we'd appreciate it if you and the rest of the Masaki family would leave me alone, especially after what you have done to me Tenchi," Ayeka said coldly.  
  
Tenchi winced and left with the rest of the Masaki family.  
  
After Masaki family has left  
  
"So what did that Tenchi guy do anyways?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Well he cheated on me after he asked me to marry him, and Duo," Ayeka said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't ever try to ezdrop on my conversations when I ask you to leave me alone for a private conversation with someone, understood?" Ayeka said looking at Duo.  
  
Duo laughed nervously and backed up "yeah, got ya".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: You like this chapter? Yes? No? Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I said I'd post a chapter every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday right? Or did I say that for a dif. Fic? Well if I said it for this one this will count for one of those days. 


	14. nghtmare

Ayeka was running as fast as she could. She could hear screaming all over the town, it hurt her ears. Ayeka bumped into someone, she looked up. It was a man Ayeka couldn't see his eyes and got scared more than she already was so she ran tears streaking down her face.  
  
The man that had the eyes Ayeka couldn't see ran after her, caught her, and held her tight so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Let go of me, let go!" Ayeka yelled still crying.  
  
The man still held her tight not talking at all.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Ayeka cried some more.  
  
"Let-huh?" Ayeka looked at the man as if she was about to hurt him but…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Beep'. 'Beep'. Ayeka's eyes opened and she sat up panting with sweat all over her.  
  
"What kind of nightmare was that?" Ayeka said softly still sweating and panting.  
  
Ayeka turned off her alarm clock and stood up on the floor then a knock was heard.  
  
'I'll get it on my way out' Ayeka thought as she wiped her sweat off with her arm then grabbed her clothes.  
  
Ayeka opened the door with a towel in her arms, "hello Heero, is something wrong?"  
  
"We have a mission get ready, no weapons," Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Let me take a shower first then we can go." Ayeka said walking out of the doorway and to the bathroom.  
  
Heero went down stairs and went back on his laptop while he, Usagi, and the other Gundam pilots waited for about thirty minutes.  
  
After the thirty minutes  
  
Ayeka walked down the stairs.  
  
"Lets go," Ayeka said.  
  
Everyone else nodded and they all left.  
  
The G-pilots and G-assassins stopped in front of the Crown Arcade Center and they all got out of the vehicle.  
  
Usagi and Ayeka gasped.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Prof. J said to come here," Wufei answered.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi looked at each other then walked in the Crown Arcade Center building, the other five right behind them.  
  
"So have you two been here before?" Duo asked Ayeka and Usagi.  
  
"Mm-hmm" The two assassins nodded.  
  
"Hello Serenity, Akemi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own n e thing but fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: YOU LIKE STORY SO FAR???????????? 


	15. They're BACK!

"Huh?" Ayeka and Serena stared at a shadowed figure.  
  
The figures stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see us?" one of the figures said.  
  
"OH! Hotaru," Ayeka said happily.  
  
The figures giggled.  
  
"Hello, How are you?" Hotaru asked as she walked up to Ayeka.  
  
"Fine, its great to see you," Ayeka said ass she and Hotaru hugged each other then let go.  
  
"Hello Koneko," one of the other figures said.  
  
"Hello Usagi," the last two other figures said.  
  
"Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka," Usagi cried as she ran to hug Setsuna.  
  
"Hey don't I get a hug too?" Haruka asked.  
  
Usagi giggled then hugged Haruka and then Michiru after Ayeka was done hugging her.  
  
"So what is going to happen?" Usagi assed Gohan.  
  
"We're not sure yet but we know its very dangerous" Michiru said.  
  
(HELLO!!! Member this line: "Don't worry we'll be reborn in the next two years but we won't come back unless we have to")?  
  
"Hmm, but we must still train and see if we can develop our past powers that way if it is someone like Galaxia or that demon that killed us we'll be prepared, but we must also be very cautioned in case an evil has ability to watch over everything the way Wise man did." Setsuna said.  
  
"Whose Wise man?" Michiru said taking Duo's question.  
  
"Wise man was one of Usagi's worse enemies. When ChibiUsa came Wise man was after her trying to destroy her and take over Crystal Tokyo. The Scouts and Usagi didn't know I was a Sailor scout at the time nor did they know that I knew about them with out them knowing about me. I knew Usagi as a friend the whole time ever since we were in first grade. Usagi was the only one who knew I was a Sailor scout. And because she wanted to learn how to become a Sailor scout we just trained and then in second grade her transforming wand appeared and she gained her powers. Even before she got her transforming wand she always helped me in my battles against demons." Ayeka explained stopping for a moment.  
  
"Usagi even knew my sister, who is Hotaru. She knew my sister from going with me to visit Hotaru every weekend." Ayeka explained some more.  
  
"What do you mean visit Hotaru? You two are sisters, so what's up with that?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Hotaru and I were split by someone who bought me. My step-mother didn't like me because I was able to beat-  
  
"Uh huh Ayeka beat our step-mother in everything, it was so funny," Hotaru said sounding drunk.  
  
"Hotaru are you alright?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Don't worry about her she'll be fine, she's just letting herself relax," Ayeka assured.  
  
"Oh. But what does she mean by you beating your step-mother in EVERYTHING?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Um let's see Ayeka beat step-mother in karate, judo, Martial arts, sword fighting, street fighting, sword arts, combat, swimming, basketball, football, getting a date-  
  
"WHOA! Getting a date?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm, what else, oh yeah she beat step-mother in boot camp, gymnastics, sledding, dog sled racing, breath holding in and out of the water, constructing, battle tournaments, and just about everything. I never liked step-mother she always cheated on daddy, I don't see why he stayed with step-mother." Hotaru said.  
  
"Wow I'm sorry that it happened but of course we all know what you've been through," Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah so what's the worry besides there will be another very dangerous enemy coming and the possibility of more people coming that may be as strong as the demon that killed the outers or stronger and the fact that-  
  
"Usagi?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Hmm?" Usagi answered.  
  
"I think she gets your point." Wufei said.  
  
"So who're they?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh! This is Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo they are our new comrades which Wufei is probably very disappointed about but we really do get along well," Usagi said giggling.  
  
"And these are the outer Scouts we told you about, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and my younger sister Hotaru" Ayeka introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Quatre said.  
  
"Indeed it is," Michiru said.  
  
"Well babe would you like to go out sometime?" Duo asked Michiru.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT!" Haruka yelled at Duo.  
  
"Why not like she's your girlfriend. I mean two are both girls AND your both cousins." Duo said.  
  
"AHEM-AHEM." Usagi, Hotaru, and Ayeka coughed faking their coughs.  
  
"Actually Duo I am Haruka's girlfriend. And Duo please don't call me babe." Michiru said.  
  
"WHAT?" Duo's mouth fell open.  
  
"HA-HA!" Hotaru, Usagi, and Ayeka laughed at Duo.  
  
'THUD' Duo fainted.  
  
"I wonder why he fainted," Quatre wondered.  
  
"Well we better get going and start planning what to do," Setsuna said.  
  
"You can stay at place," Quatre offered.  
  
"Sure thanks." Haruka said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How's an ending there? Well that's all for now bye! 


	16. I'm not giving it away

AT Quatre's place  
  
Duo was walking down the stairs seeing Haruka and Michiru talking to Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hey Duo why did you faint when you heard about Haruka and Michiru being together? You knew Quatre and me were together, why didn't you faint then?" Trowa asked Duo.  
  
"Um uh-uh-uh," Duo was speechless so he just walked away.  
  
"Weird child." Michiru said.  
  
"Hmm" Haruka agreed.  
  
"Hey you guys, where's Ayeka, Hotaru, and Wufei? Heero said he hasn't seen them." Usagi said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"I think Ayeka said she and Hotaru were going somewhere, I don't know about Wufei though." Michiru explained.  
  
"Hmm, Wufei's probably with Ayeka and Hotaru, you think?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I don't think so, Wufei doesn't like women for some reason." Quatre said.  
  
  
  
Where Ayeka and Hotaru are  
  
"Come on Wufei please?" Ayeka and Hotaru begged.  
  
"NO! I'm not going into a mall!" Wufei yelled at them.  
  
"Fine can we go to the park then? Please?" Ayeka begged.  
  
"Fine." Wufei said.  
  
Ayeka, Hotaru, and Wufei walked to the park together.  
  
At the park  
  
"Ah ha." Ayeka laughed at Wufei getting beat by Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru hit Wufei's face into the ground.  
  
"C'mon training's supposed to be harder than this you know Wufei. And if this is all you got how can I trust you to take care of my sister when you two get married?"  
  
"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!" Wufei yelled almost feeling as if he was blushing when he wasn't.  
  
Ayeka blushed and said, "alright you two let's start eating our lunch."  
  
"Its lunch time already? Wow we must've been training a long time." Hotaru said as she took the sandwich Ayeka made for her.  
  
"Thanks." Wufei said sitting down next to Ayeka in front of Hotaru.  
  
"See you do like her Wufei," Hotaru told to Wufei.  
  
"Grrr I-  
  
"Hush now, both of you we're supposed to be having a good time right now." Ayeka said putting her hand on Wufei's mouth then taking it off when she finished her sentence.  
  
"Ok, what do you think the others are doing?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Don't know, Wufei?" Ayeka said as she and Hotaru looked at him.  
  
"No clue." Wufei said taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"I'm done, I'm gonna go play with the other kids, k? Bye." Hotaru said as she went to the other kids and played with them.  
  
"Hey Wufei?" Ayeka looked at Wufei from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What?" Wufei answered.  
  
(K, this whole conversation will be in between Ayeka and Wufei, meaning I won't be saying who says what but the conversation will start off Ayeka being next to talk.)  
  
"Is what Hotaru keep saying true?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Curiosity."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"What other reasons are there that makes you want to know?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Please just answer me"  
  
"W-  
  
"Never mind. Forget about it."  
  
(Conversation is over between those so I'll start saying who says what).  
  
"Why do you want to-  
  
"Hey Ayeka, can I go swimming in the lake please?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sure, but I'm going back to the mansion, k? Be back over there before dinner alright?" Ayeka said.  
  
"K, bye!" Hotaru said running to the kids she was playing with.  
  
"Need help?" Wufei said helping Ayeka throw away all the things they used.  
  
"Thank you." Ayeka said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Welcome." Wufei whispered as he walked up to Ayeka.  
  
"I'll walk with you." Wufei said.  
  
"Fine." Ayeka said.  
  
On the streets where people barely go around the time they are walking.  
  
"So why did you want to know if I liked you or not?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Because I-hmm?" Ayeka stared at Wufei.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Ayeka asked surprised.  
  
"You asked if I liked you and that was the only way I could answer you." Wufei answered.  
  
"Well you're a good kisser." Ayeka kissed Wufei on the cheek and they continued walking back to the mansion holding hands.  
  
At Quatre's mansion  
  
  
  
"Think we should tell what just happened?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nah let them find out on their own." Ayeka kissed Wufei and they went inside.  
  
"Hey there you are. I've been wondering where you guys were. Where's Hotaru?" Usagi asked walking into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Hotaru is at the lake swimming with other kids. Wufei helped me watch Hotaru. What have you been up to?" Ayeka explained.  
  
"Nothing much." Usagi said as she and Ayeka sat down.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up." Wufei said going to his room.  
  
"K NIGHT!!!" Ayeka and Usagi yelled from the couch.  
  
"Ayeka I'm back!" Hotaru ran through the door and went up stairs to shower.  
  
"K! Where're the others?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Heero is in his room on his laptop, and Quatre, Trowa and Haruka, Michiru went on a double date. Setsuna is at the time gates making sure we're safe for now." Usagi answered.  
  
"Hmm. I'll make us some dinner." Ayeka offered.  
  
"Beat ya to it." Usagi said.  
  
"Oh ok I'll just go eat what you made then. Thanks." Ayeka said as she went to eat.  
  
After eating Ayeka and Hotaru went to bed. After everyone was in bed, including Trowa, Quatre, Haruka, and Michiru, Ayeka walked out on to the balcony of her room staring at a star that was really Saturn.  
  
Ayeka sighed missing her home.  
  
"We all miss our home." Hotaru said behind Ayeka.  
  
"Hotaru. You're right but I just get bad feelings every time I go to sleep." Ayeka explained.  
  
"I know the feeling. Trust me." Hotaru said as she went back to sleep.  
  
Ayeka went to sleep after a couple more minutes of staring at the star she recognized as Saturn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: From here on I don't own anything but fic/story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Thank You to:  
  
moonlight Umbreon, William 'Thundergod' Nichols, and Akemi Akibi for your ABSOLUTELY GREAT reviews. And William I will try to write more for you same with you kemi and moonlight.  
  
CYA!!! 


	17. Last but not least The Final Battla!

In the middle of the night 4 months later  
  
Ayeka got up to go in the living room. She went downstairs hearing the wind blowing. She turned the T.V. on watching a tape she had put in. It was a tape of her childhood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Movie:  
  
"Baby Hot what are you doing?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I'm making a doll. Want to help?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yeah Ok." Ayeka helped Hotaru. ~~~~~  
  
"Class we have a new student. This is Usagi. Welcome to the first grade Usagi." The teacher said.  
  
"Hi my name's Ayeka. Nice to meet you Usagi." Ayeka said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Usagi said.  
  
"Hey wanna come with me this weekend to visit my sister?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Sure. Maybe tonight you can come to my house?" Usagi invited.  
  
"Yeah ok." Ayeka said. ~~~~  
  
"Baby Hot? Baby Hot, where are you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I'm over here." Hotaru said from the living room.  
  
"Hi Usagi. Hi Sister Ayeka." Hotaru said happily.  
  
"Hi" Ayeka and Usagi said together.  
  
"Hey Baby Hot wanna go with Usagi and I to the park this afternoon?"  
  
"YEAH OK!!!!!!!" Hotaru yelled excitedly, "I'll go get ready." ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Usagi. Member I told you Baby Hot and I was sailor scout? Wanna learn to be one and fight with me in my battles?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure ok." Usagi answered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Movie over.  
  
Ayeka shredded tears. She felt something wet on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Hotaru and Usagi along with the outers beside them. Hotaru and Usagi were the ones crying and Michiru and Haruka looked like they were about to. Hotaru sat beside Ayeka crying on Ayeka while Usagi cried on Haruka.  
  
The sun began to rise and the started making breakfast and eating not talking much. Hotaru, Ayeka, and Usagi were teary. The outers just looked sad as if it was their memory too. The boys walked down the stairs talking. They saw the looks on the girls' faces.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you girls?" Duo asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Are you girls alright?" Quatre asked.  
  
Still got no answer.  
  
Wufei walked over to Ayeka and stood next to her. The three girls wiped their tears and the other three just sighed.  
  
"You alright?" Wufei asked Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka looked at Wufei and nodded with a smile. Wufei bent down and kissed Ayeka for couple seconds. The other g-boys were really, really surprised. Duo's jaw went down then he fainted. Quatre gasped and fainted as well. Trowa caught Quatre. You could see the surprise looks on Heero and Trowa's faces. The girls didn't look surprised at all.  
  
"I told the girls. They would've found out even if we didn't tell them. Setsuna saw what happened any ways." Ayeka said to Wufei.  
  
"Told you you liked her Wufei." Hotaru said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Hmph" Wufei smiled, "So you did. So what?"  
  
"If you break her heart I'll kill you." Haruka and Usagi said.  
  
Wufei laughed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she's happy."  
  
"I know you will." Hotaru and Setsuna said.  
  
"Hmm. Thanks for your support girls." Ayeka got up.  
  
Heero and Trowa saw that she was pregnant and went wide-eyed.  
  
"H-how are you able to make it look like you weren't pregnant all this time?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well Heero. Sailor scouts have this disguise pen." Luna said jumping onto Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm." Heero said/did.  
  
"Did you marry yet?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No but I've already asked. She's my fiancé now." Wufei answered.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, "You didn't invite us?"  
  
"I told the girls to give the invitations to you. Did they give it?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yeah but we never opened them." Trowa said. Heero was still standing there still in shock but listening to the conversation at the same time.  
  
"No wonder you weren't there." Wufei said.  
  
"I predict Heero likes Usagi!" Hotaru said.  
  
"What?" Usagi looked at Heero who felt like blushing.  
  
"Baby Hot. You know your not supposed to do that." Setsuna said.  
  
"So its true then? Heero?" Usagi looked at Heero smirking.  
  
"Never." Heero walked out of the room.  
  
Next day  
  
Quatre and Duo were still in shock. And they were in even more shock when they found out Ayeka was pregnant and fainted again.  
  
L8er that day  
  
Screaming could be heard as well as yells for help. The g-boys and the sailor scouts were trying to fight off the demons that were all around. Ayeka was having the hardest time fighting since she was pregnant. They've killed them all but the leader.  
  
"Are you alright Ayeka?" Wufei whispered to Ayeka.  
  
"Mm-hmm. The baby too." Ayeka answered.  
  
"Good." Wufei said.  
  
"Don't think its over yet." The leader laughed. He looked like he had wise- mans head, Barrel's arms, the hands of the queen from Super s season, demon like legs, with what sounded like doom tree's voice. It was quite powerful.  
  
"Take this!" The leader threw a blast at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi!" Heero pushed Usagi out of the way going with her.  
  
"Grr. Take this and this." The leader threw blasts of energy at Quatre and Michiru.  
  
"No! MICHIRUUUUUUU!!!!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa whispered.  
  
"I CALL UPON MY TITANS, SONS OF URANUS, SONS OF EARTH TITAN'S, URANUS. THIS IS FOR MICHIRU!!!" Uranus called out.  
  
"WE CALL UPON THE UNIVERSE. GALAXIES, STARS, AND PLANETS, GODS, AND GODESSES, UNIVERSAL. THIS IS FOR SOVREIGN!!!" Ayeka and Saturn called out.  
  
"I SUMMON THE DEPTHS OF PLUTO, SUMMON THE TIME GATE'S POWERS, PLUTO DEADLY. THIS IS FOR KILLING MY MOTHER!!!" Setsuna called out.  
  
"DESTRUCTION!!!!!" they called out at the same time. In a humongous flash the leader of the demons were gone.  
  
The four fell to the ground. Wufei ran up to Ayeka.  
  
"Are you and the baby alright?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I am but I don't know about the baby. We've been yelling and I think something might have happened to it. I forgot when it reacts to loud noises." Ayeka said holding her stomach.  
  
Usagi was still embraced by Heero lying on the floor. Usagi got up. Heero followed.  
  
"I feel so weak." Usagi fell onto Heero. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for the rescue." Usagi kissed Heero unexpectedly.  
  
"Hey w-where's Duo?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"He still in his faint mode at the house." Ayeka answered.  
  
Haruka went to Michiru. Pluto stood up. Hotaru was still lying on the ground.  
  
Ayeka looked at the dead bodies and got teary when she looked at Michiru and Quatre's.  
  
"Hotaru, Usagi how much energy you got left?" Ayeka asked still a little weak.  
  
Hotaru and Usagi looked at Ayeka and smiled. Haruka and the others couldn't tell what they were going to do.  
  
"Enough." Hotaru and Usagi said together.  
  
The three made a triangle shape then held hands.  
  
"Saturn's Universal," Ayeka.  
  
"Sovereign's Saturn," Hotaru.  
  
"Serenity's moon," Usagi.  
  
'REVIVAL' the three said telepathically together and tiny energy balls like snow were falling onto the dead bodies.  
  
Michiru and Quatre opened their eyes and gasped then looked at the trio making the triangle. Haruka looked at Michiru and kissed her. Trowa hugged Quatre. Everyone looked at the trio then saw more bodies becoming alive again.  
  
Hotaru and Usagi opened their eyes.  
  
"Look we did it. We live peacefully now. Huh? Ayeka?" Hotaru whispered then let go. Usagi fell and turned around to look at Ayeka. Hotaru was crying on Ayeka. Wufei ran over to her. Hotaru started crying on Wufei now. Wufei wrapped Hotaru with his left arm and shook Ayeka with the other.  
  
Michiru stood up and walked to Ayeka's body. Haruka and Setsuna did too. They put their hands on her body about to try and revive her but there was a flash of light. Sovreign and Serenity appeared and said for them not to.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka were on one of their knees.  
  
"But why?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Because we're going to do it. You girls too weak that you'll faint too, let us do this." Serenity said.  
  
Serenity and Sovreign put their hands on Ayeka and within seconds Ayeka opened her eyes seeing them. After this Ayeka and Hotaru Hugged Sovreign tightly. Sovreign hugged back.  
  
"Mother!" Ayeka, Hotaru, and Usagi yelled happily as Serenity hugged her mom who hugged back  
  
The End!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ayeka had her baby. Ayeka and Wufei got married few days after the baby was born. Heero and Usagi are getting married in2 months. Michiru became a doctor. Hotaru, Usagi, and Ayeka started a band but always make sure they have time for the boys and each other. Setsuna found out her mother was still alive and now her mother accompanies her at the time gates. Haruka still races and stuff but she took a job for missions like the g-boys.  
  
And they all LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!! 


End file.
